Scourge Or Savior?
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's evil doppelganger, breaks out of prison after being captured by G.U.N. However, when both Dr. Eggman and the Suppression Squad attempt world domination, He must choose his path. Reluctant Hero? Or Evil Conqueror?
1. Antithesis

**Chapter One**

**Antithesis**

His name is Scourge the Hedgehog.

From birth, he has been the world's biggest jerk and the only person that even evil conquerors and psychopaths would detest.

He has green fur and blue eyes due to a reaction from the Master Emerald. Most would consider blue eyes to be the symbol of caring. But even something that looks like a rose can have the sharpest of thorns.

He also has a scar on his chest from a battle with Locke the Echidna, Knuckle's father and the Master Emerald's previous guardian.

As Scourge sits in a jail cell, many thoughts cross his mind.

How will he get out?

How many G.U.N Officers will he have to kill?

And............has he made the smartest choices in life?

He has done many things.

He had conquered his homeland.

He had formed a team of evildoers who had betrayed him to save their own lives.

**(The Suppresion Squad. Read Sonic the Hedgehog Comics for details.)**

He had killed many heroes and wanna-be conquerors.

He has..........done a lot.

But, after his last tussle with Sonic the Hedgehog, his goody-goody counterpart, he wonders if maybe the whole villain gig is really worth it.

Villains usually either get everything but lose it all quick due to bad luck, or are stopped before they get anything by heroes and do-gooders.

"_So." _He thinks to himself. "_What should I do with myself? Let's see. I'm locked up. There's a jailbreak happening in front of me, bad food, and.........wait, what?!"_

The green hedgehog looks to see prisoners running down the halls as more explosions pummel the building where they were kept. Out of excitement, a prisoner opens up the door to Scourge's cell and runs off.

Scourge takes advantage of this and streaks down the hall and out of the building, avoiding traps and soldiers that the other prisoners were unlucky enough to get caught by.

He eventually finds himself on a rocky mounatin ledge outside of Station Square.

"Yeah!" He shouts proudly. "The Scourge is back!"

He looks around and reaches into his pockets. Not one Ring on him.

"So.............What now?"


	2. A Game Of Tag

**Chapter Two**

**A Game Of Tag**

Scourge chooses to go into town to see what he will do then.

Station Square. A town much like Las Vegas in the way that it's always busy.

In the daytime, it's a sea of bodies. And Scourge, who was being pushed around like a pinball, finally finds a nearby inn.

After sitting on one of the lawnchairs, he hears a couple arguing over directions.

"Honey, just ask where to go!"

"I know where we are going!"

"Suuure............ We'd have been there by now. "

Scourge, who was listening to this, was becoming annoyed.

"This way!"

"That way!"

"Every way!"

"No way!"

Scourge loses it.

"Would you all shut the f**k up?" He yells. "I'm tryin' to rest over here!"

Every civilian within a 2-mile radius stops their shuffling to look at the two.

The man, who was apparently the woman's husband, looks at Scourge.

"Who do you think you are, you little--"

Scourge grabs the man and starts choking him.

"_I am _Scourge the Hedgehog, the most handsome hedgie this side of Earth and famous criminal." Scourge replies. "What about you, Mister Double-Chin?"

The man, helpless, replies meekly, whimpering.

"Kill me if you want, but please don't hurt my wife."

"Wife?"

Scourge drops the man, and looks at the wife.

"Damn!" Scourge says. "What's a hot chick like you doin' with _this?" _

He picks up the chubby Hector by the arm and shows him to her like an appraisal object.

"I think you need someone more..........flexible."

She immediately slaps Scourge in the face, forcing him to drop Hector.

"What?" Scourge asks.

"Asshole!" She says.

"Hey, it ain't my fault." Scourge says to Pookie. "He came at me."

"Well." Pookie says. "You have a point. Anyway. Do you know how to get to Station Square?"

Scourge looks at the two as though they are retarded and points at the entry sign that says Station Square in bold letters.

"Oh....." Pookie says. "Um............sorry?"

"You f**kin-!"

He immediately lunges at the two Humans, ready to kill. However, he is shoved into a nearby wall by a shockwave.

"Who the-!?"

None other than Silver the Hedgehog steps up to defend the not-so-innocent couple that would've been pummeled by Scourge.

"I don't know who you think you are, but killing's not the answer." Silver says. "You've got anger issues."

"Oh, great." Scourge says. "First a goody-two-shoes, then an emo, and now a psychic geek. Do you hero hedgehogs have a club or somethin'?"

Scourge immediately throws a nearby table as citizens run in a panic.

Silver catches it, of course, and throws it aside.

Scourge then says in a sing-songy fashion.

"I know your weakness........."

Scourge throws another object at a fleeing citizen.

As soon as Silver saves the citizen from being crushed, Scourge delivers a knock-out punch.

Silver, now immobilized, looks at Scourge.

"Cheater..........." He says.

"Meh...." Scourge says. "All of that honor and fairness bullshit is for wimps. You've got to be aggressive to get what you want.

"And what did you want?" Silver says. "Those two were just lost travelers. And you weren't exactly Mr. Nice Guy yourself."

"Hey, they pissed me off. It's their own fault." Scourge says.

"Typical answer for a criminal." Silver says. "Always looking out for yourself. That selfish attitude won't net you any friends."

At that moment, Scourge reflects on his childhood in Anti-Mobius.

_He was eight years old and in fourth grade. _

_It starts at the School Playground._

_A mink and a fox were playing on the slides and were about to play Tag. _

_They wanted another player and were looking. _

_However, at that time, things were divided up between two sects: the Cool Kids and the Stupid Kids._

_Scourge was new to the school. Being here for only two days, the rules were a blank to him._

_"So where are we gonna find another kid?" The mink asks._

_"Saki was supposed to show up, but she must've gone with Conrad and his cronies again." The fox replies._

_"Maybe they will invite us someday." The mink says._

_Suddenly, they see Scourge sulking and walk over to him. _

_"Maybe this kid can play with us." The fox says. "Do you wanna play with us?"_

_Scourge, suddenly extremely happy, agrees. _

_However, a group of kids being lead by a dominant-looking squirrel female walks up to them._

_"Hey, guys." She says._

_"Saki!" The two say in unison._

_"And what's this?" She says, examining Scourge. _

_"My name's Sonic." Young Scourge says. "Nice to meet you."_

_"Sonic?" She says. "You must be the new kid. What a loser. Are you two actually going to play with him?" _

_She points at him and looks at the two. _

_The two are flustered, and answer with what she wants to hear._

_"Um, no." The mink says. _

_"Prove it." Saki says. "Kick him."_

_Saki, being way older, had influence on the actions of these two. _

_So, on Saki's behest, the mink and fox start kicking Scourge repeatedly. _

_After a time, Scourge is bleeding, and crying loudly._

_"That's enough." She says. "You two are cool now. Come with me."_

_The two immediately abandon Scourge, who was crying in horrible pain, since the kids were wearing cleats when they were kicking him._

We return to the present.

Silver is up and about, but is looking at Scourge, who is standing, fret with shock.

"Are you okay?" Silver asks.

Scourge immediately punches him, the force sending Silver into the concrete wall.

Scoirge then rushes toward him and picks him up by his throat.

"Friends?" Scourge says through tears. "That's just a word that people say to coerce you to get them what they want. The moment they use you all up, they throw you away like tissue paper. DON'T EVER MENTION THAT WORD IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!"

"Or I'll kill you.............."

He drops Silver and walks away slowly.

Silver chooses not to pursue him.

We switch to Scourge, who is still in shock.

"That stupid hedgehog should've stayed out of it." Scourge says out loud. "He should've kept his mouth shut. But why didn't I kill him?"

He didn't realize that someone was listening in.


	3. The Journey For Alone Time

**Chapter Three**

**The Journey For Alone Time **

**(Author's Note: I may scrap this plot and replace it with a new one. Do not consider this the TRUE Chapter Three.)**

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

Scourge is currently reflecting on why he didn't do Silver in.

"Seems your'e goin' soft." Says a voice.

"Who's there?" Scourge says. "Come out, or i'll bust you up!"

None other than Sonic the Hedgehog, the most heroic hedgehog you'll ever meet.

"Well, well." Scourge says mockingly. "If it isn't the Blueberry."

"Nice to see you too, Green Bean." Sonic says sarcastically. "I was wonderin' when you'd break out so I could put you back."

Scourge, who was still in shock from Silver's outburst, looks at Sonic with something other than emnity.

"Look, Big Blue." Scourge says. "I'm not in the mood for a fight right now. Maybe some other time."

Sonic was taken aback. He couldn't believe his ears. Scourge the Hedgehog, who was always ready to fight or pummel anything that his eyes saw, actually didn't want to fight!?

"You're...........joking, right? Sonic says.

"The King never jokes." Scourge says as he walks away sullenly. "Maybe i'll pummel you some other time................"

Sonic immediately follows.

"Okay." He says. "What are you pullin'? Suppression Squad attack? Destruction of the city? What?"

Scourge anger officially reaches it's peak.

"Look!" The Mean Green says to Sonic. "I said i'm not in the mood for a fight! I'm tired and want to get some sleep. Don't worry, the city is safe from my wrath. For now."

"I still don't believe you, but i've got no other choice." Sonic says. "I'll be watchin' you."

"Go ahead." Scourge says, calming down. "Be the Boy Scout. I'll be takin' my awesomeness elsewhere."

Scourge lumbers on silently, lamenting his current state.

Sonic goes on his way.

A figure who was hiding in the trees now reveals himself as soon as Sonic is out of eyesight.

The figure was none other than Miles, a member of Scourge's Suppression Squad.

"Heh, heh, heh." He laughs. "Now's the time. We will show our boss just who he really is..................."


	4. Waiting In The Wings

**Chapter Four**

**Waiting In The Wings**

We swtich from our saddened anti-hero to his cohorts in Anti-Mobius.

The people who betrayed him when he attempted a coup of both worlds.

The Suppression Squad.

* * *

Miles: This world's Tails. More of a thinker than a fighter. Despite Boomer's intelligence, Miles seems to be the brains of the Squad. Currently the team's leader.

Patch: This world's Antoine D'Coolette. His eye plucked out by Scourge long ago, he seeks revenge on Scourge not only due to his lost appendage, but his leadership over the Squad.

Alicia:This world's Sally. Lacks compassion and only seeks her own benefit. She is by far the most calm member of the team immediately after Miles. She fights with a whip, and dresses in the way of a Dominatrix.

Boomer: This world's Rotor. Tinkering with robotics at a young age, this villain has replaced more than half of his body with mechanics. He is the team's gadget-maker.

Fiona Fox: Scourge's girlfriend and member of the Squad. She was formerly a part of Sonic's team, but defected when she fell in love with Scourge. She would be the current leader, but her current whereabouts are unknown.

* * *

"I hereby convene this extraordinary counsel of evildoers." Miles says. "Alicia, please present the agenda."

"We have recently found out that our old boss Scourge the Hedgehog has reappeared in Station Square. Our dilemma is whether to kill him before he becomes a threat, or ignore him and attempt a coup on this world ourselves."

"Well." Miles says. "I think that's a fine and proper agenda. I myself think that we should just ignore it. If he isn't a threat to our plans, let him rot."

"I say we kill him!" Patch, Antoine's evil double, yells in his French accent. "He plucked out my eye when I got pissed at him for wanting to rush in head-first against Kintobor! I demand retribution!"

"But look at us." Boomer says. "Without him, things are _boring._ Sonic is always stopping us, and Eggman's giving us competition. We 've conquered our world. Let's expand our territory."

"Why do we even bother with Scourge?" Alicia says. "He deserted us, we got revenge. Suck it up."

"You all have very good points." Miles says. "We would have had another voter, but Buns has left us in favor of Kintobor."

"Now I call for votes." Miles declares. "All in favor of killing Scourge?"

Patch is the only one to raise his hand.

"Nay is in the majority." Miles says. "The motion is defeated. This counsel is adjourned."

"WHAT?!" Patch says. "Buit what if he comes here to kill us all? Do we just stand there and take those hits?"

Alicia ties up Patch's neck with her whip, choking him.

"No way in _hell_ will we take his shit." She says. "But we aren't about to dive head-first into a death trap. I know you want to kill him, but wait it out."

"Alicia, release him." Miles says.

"Tch." She says.

She lets him go as he struggles for air.

"Psycho." She says to Patch.

Patch then proceeds to his personal room.

"_I must have my revenge." _Patch thinks to himself. "_Scourge thinks he is le king, eh? Non, Non, Non. Le king...........will be ME!"_


End file.
